


失約

by MolaU



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolaU/pseuds/MolaU
Summary: －短篇－互相放鴿子－雙向暗戀組





	失約

（一）

巴黎的夜晚再次被兩位超級英雄拯救。

黑貓慣性舉起拳頭，轉頭想和伙伴擊拳，卻看見他的女士急忙拎著溜溜球，正準備離開。

對了，他想起。

今天有場面具舞會。

印象裡早些時間他才聽見Nino刻意放大聲音告知自己今晚跟女友要一起出席？

Cat Noir凝望眼前的背影，此刻的夜景就像一片黑布壟罩住整個巴黎，屋頂下一盞盞燈照亮屋頂上的兩人，一點一滴融化布料上一片虛無的色彩。在黑貓的眼裡這刻該有多美麗———尤其在他眼前的女士本身就閃耀著光芒（在他眼裡）———他碧綠的雙瞳映上路燈的光亮，如果今天剛好有舞會，他怎麼能不邀請自己的心上人共舞？

理所當然，黑貓下意識抓住險些揮出溜溜球的女孩，沒有等她做出反應，顫抖的嗓音傳進那不隔音的巨型黑布中。

「My lady，我知道你不喜歡透露身分，但如果你心愛的人今晚不在......你知道大家都戴面具，包括我都不會知道你的真實身分。」Cat Noir認真的視線投射在Ladybug眼裡，「......我會一直在舞池等你。」他的眼睛很清澈，但瓢蟲沒有發現那對眸的深處隱藏著一絲的憂慮。

他曾被拒絕過一次，而他不曉得對方所愛之人是誰，更不曉得那人是不是會在這樣的夜晚與Ladybug在月光下跳起華爾滋。可是他想賭一把，最少自己的假設成為事實的時候，他的女孩不會獨自窩在舞池旁哭泣。

只有自己一人承擔破碎的期待，他很清楚那多痛苦。

「Cat Noir......時間來不及了，我們都得離開。」Ladybug輕輕挪開在臂上的墨色貓爪，她眼神裡不止充斥抱歉，還有著更深一層的悲傷，她在一個不自然的停頓後二度伸手，直到完全消失在Cat Noir略微失落的神情中。

這代表她不會赴約？她能確信自己不會被心上人放鴿子？

還是......她只是從自己的話裡聯想到，她被拒絕的機會有多大。

從那對深邃的藍色眼瞳中，黑貓必須承認他看不出任何線索。

（二）

Marinette躺平在舒適的被窩上，她已經在腦內重新構思幾千幾萬次該怎麼發訊邀請Adrien一起去舞會，可遲遲停留在打字和刪除的循環。

＂嘿Adrien！你想一起去舞會嗎？＂

＂Adrien，跟我一起跳舞吧。＂

＂我只是找不到一起跳舞的對象，所以想問你要不要和我去舞會，沒有特別的意思。＂

眼看時間一分一秒的過，Alya撥來的電話又讓她更緊張了些。

「姑娘，你到底約Adrien出來了沒？再十分鐘就是舞會了！」Marinette注意到電話對頭的聲音混雜不清，隱約還能聽見Nino在談天的笑聲。

她理解Alya在會場等著她，可惜的是她到現在還沒發出訊息，「就快了！我只是......不知道要怎麼問最好，如果Adrien看到訊息覺得我語氣太輕浮怎麼辦？他會對我失望然後拒絕我的邀約然後我們就不能結婚生三個孩子養一隻貓一隻狗一隻倉鼠......」

等到Marinette一連串的過度擔憂發言轟炸完，她最好的朋友淡淡嘆氣的聲音穿越身旁一切雜音，清晰傳進她耳裡，「聽著Marinette，Adrien不會做出那種反應，你只要相信自己，先約就對了，別忘了我跟Nino還要等著你倆出場。」

「你說的對，Alya，我豁出去了！」她總是覺得Alya的鼓舞能振奮自己的勇氣，可能還超越自己身為Ladybug時的勇敢。於是Marinette終於下定決心，編輯了一條訊息。

＂晚上好Adrien，今天的舞會你會去嗎？＂

她想了想，接著補上一句。

＂如果你沒有伴的話，我很樂意陪著你。＂

不確定原因，在打這句話的時候她想到了那隻傻貓咪。

上次沒赴約是因為不知道他的情感，現在的她還要又一次丟棄Cat Noir的好意嗎？

就算，只是陪他跳支舞？

（三）

Adrien拿起手機，點開訊息。

望著Marinette傳來的邀請，他本想一口答應，因為他今晚的確沒有什麼要事，他也並不想拒絕朋友的好意。

可是，他說好了不會讓Ladybug獨自一人。

腦海一再浮現深海一般的藍色，他沒能明白那股悲傷是什麼含義，也來不及問清楚。一想到這或許代表他的女士今晚會孤單的陷入無邊的夜色，Adrien就無法釋懷。

＂抱歉，Marinette，我想我不會去。＂

對不起，Marinette。

他在心裡默默道歉第二次，期望Luka可以好好伴在她身邊，畢竟他們看起來很要好，他想，Luka一定不會拋下Marinette孤拎拎的無人共舞。

「什麼，你拒絕了一個女孩子的邀請？Ladybug又沒說她沒有舞伴！」Plagg在旁緊盯著Adrien打出的一字一句，他被嚇得手上的乳酪都快掉了下去———當然他還是以迅雷不及掩耳的速度一口吞掉他的寶貝乳酪，沒有浪費。

「我只是不希望Ladybug真的變成那樣的時候我連安慰她的機會都沒有，她才是我真正想共舞的人，而且剛才她露出了很難過的眼神......」Adrien彎下眉，他往落地窗的外面望去，沒過多久便站起身。

「我應該去確認一下。」

Plagg開始為擁有者的戀情感到窘迫。

（四）

說不難過是騙人的，可是Marinette只能這樣安慰自己。

「Marinette，不要太難過，以後還是有機會的。」Tikki貼在她的左臉上，她回以精靈微笑，「我沒事，Tikki，謝謝你。」

Marinette有時真的很慶幸，她有Alya和Tikki能無時無刻陪伴並幫助她。

這令她不禁擔憂，那隻silly cat在被Ladybug推開這麼多次的時候，有沒有人給他擁抱，告訴他一切都沒事？

她想起那個不速之客來過自家的陽台，那時他就像毫無支柱的小貓咪，要不是他有看見當時也悶悶不樂的Marinette，她猜他會這麼一直難過下去。

「Tikki，既然跟Adrien的約會不能如願，至少我們還能陪陪那隻寂寞的kitty。」她和Tikki相視一笑，看來她們對今夜的行動有了共識。

雖然她不曉得Adrien是說他不會去舞會，還是他有伴了不能赴約，Marinette都可以理解。她只是個普通女孩，而Adrien中意的是Kagami，她曉得。

......好吧，就算他們一起去舞會是真的，她也還沒想放棄Adrien就是了。

Alya收到來自Marinette的訊息，她扭頭望向男友，「看來那兩人都不會來了。」她說。

（五）

舞會十多分鐘前開始了。

大概是有黑夜庇護，在舞會場地旁來回跑跳的巴黎英雄沒被任何人發現。

他感覺自己真的很蠢。

Ladybug強大、自信、迷人......怎麼可能有人拒絕她的邀約？

是他多想了，會成為孤身一人的是Adrien，不是Ladybug。

那個哀傷的眼神，只是他的女士在對他感到抱歉。

他早該知道。

卸下一身黑皮衣，Adrien心不在焉的扔了塊乳酪給精靈，他覺得這是自己第二次被Ladybug強力打了一巴掌。他看著天，試著不去幻想Ladybug和其他人手拉手，開心笑著的模樣。

直到一抹熟悉的紅抹過巴黎的天。

Adrien張大眼，他發誓他看見自己心愛的女士正往這裡過來！

他的腳步被吸引過去，當Ladybug順利落在地面，正巧與Adrien直勾勾對上眼。

她難不成是來找我的，她沒有違約......

他身旁沒有Kagami，會不會他正在找我......

兩人這麼對視幾分鐘，很快又一同搖頭，甩掉一切雜念。

現在我只想與她/他跳舞，不管是什麼身分！

**「「我能跟你一起跳一首嗎？」」**

就在那剎那，空氣似乎凍結，兩人的眼神都堅定無比，就像他們原本就打算邀請對方一樣，就連臉上的紅暈都一樣瞬間攀升。

_......Ladybug原來真的不喜歡Cat Noir，她想邀的是Adrien。_

_......Adrien原來不是不來舞會，是為了邀請Ladybug而拒絕我。_

好像同時被討厭又被喜歡著，彼此都揮不去這種矛盾的想法。

最後互看了一眼，不好意思的給了笑容，兩雙眼睛都再藏不住深深的情意，誰也不害怕情感被對方挖掘。

嘿嘿，他們忍不住在心底偷笑。

_啊，原來她/他喜歡我。_

兩個小花癡就這樣在心裡開了一朵又一朵的小粉花，方才的所有感傷全不重要了，此時此刻對方在這裡，邀請自己跳舞......沒什麼比這更快樂。

**－END**


End file.
